SehnsuchtLonging
by who-knows-what
Summary: Life isn't always smooth sailing, especially when your life is limited to a wheelchair. Dealing with the practical difficulties of life takes courage and determination but does Kurt have enough of both to accept the love of his long awaited but seemingly too good to be true Soulmate. (GKM prompt fill) Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The sixteen year old boy was sitting at his desk working on his history paper, minding his own business, when it happened. It started with a swirling sensation at the back of his head, like spinning on a merry go-round on hyper speed. This sensation was suddenly met with a cold wave that passed over his body, stealing his breath, leaving him feeling like he'd been struck with an icy tidal wave. Finally a sharp jolt of pain like a giant boot had struck his spine shooting through the boy's middle, drowning out other sensations with its intensity. The invisible blow fell with such force that his body arched in extreme pain, causing a strangled cry to leave him before he fell limp, in shock and terror to the floor.

It took some time for the pounding of his own heart beat and gasping breath to settle back into something like his normal rhythm. When the boy's muscles eventually remembered how to function, he crawled shakily to his bed. Peeling off the sweat dampened shirt and wrapping himself in blankets he continued to shiver sporadically. Curled up with one hand pressed firmly to the throbbing mark that curved around his lower ribs the boy whispered one muffled word as he slipped into a dreamless sleep. "Kurt".

…

The next day the still exhausted boy sat listlessly hunched over his cereal bowl, stirring the contents aimlessly, while his lively friends chatted around him. After some moments of this behavior two of the older boys shared a look, before stepping out from their places at the table to appear on either side of the oblivious youngster. Simultaneously the two seniors took hold of an arm each; Wes spoke first, "Come on Blaine…"

"..Let's go have a talk", continued the taller boy David. Steering the quiet boy away from the riot of their group's breakfast activities they found a quiet place in a vacant rec room nearby.

Getting seated comfortably the two seniors watched as Blaine sat rubbing absent-mindedly at his side where has sat on the armchair. Wes was again the first to speak. "What's bothering you Blaine? We haven't seen you this quiet since you first started here."

"…"

"Blaine!" both Wes and David raised their voices in concern, trying to bring back the boy's attention.

Blinking and yawning Blaine's eyes came back into focus. "Urgh, I don't really know what's going on, but I think I finally made my Connection last night. But I'm really worried because something weird happened….. Have you ever heard of anyone passing out or anything from the feelings from their Connection?"

The older boys' exchanged concerned looks. "I can't say that I've heard of anything like that happening before, quite a few people get hints of emotions at different times and some pick up the feeling of a thought but even that is uncommon..", David said cautiously.

The look of anxiety on Blaine's face had Wes interrupt firmly, "But that doesn't mean it doesn't happen, maybe it's just rare, I have heard of other unusual stuff, so maybe we just need to do some research." At this Wes pulled his smartphone from his jacket pocket, looking up a database of various research papers of different phenomena associated with peoples Soulmate Connections.

"Hey, come take a seat between Wes and me." David said as he shuffled over, patting the space he had made.

"Tell me more about what happened? It'll help me find relevant articles," Wes continued, ever the leader. "That way, we can look through these links together and you can point out anything that seems useful while you explain what exactly happened."

Even though David was older and had gone through a phase of unusual experiences himself the idea of Blaine passing out and it being linked in some way with his Soulmate was a scary thought.

After half an hour of intensive searching, in which David had also pulled out his laptop to help in the search, the three boys had managed to find various articles that offered some explanation to the traumatic experience. One piece in particular gave Blaine an answer, if not comfort.

'There is no definitive answer as to why any two people are bonded by the mark of a Soulmate, despite many case studies that have tried to explain this occurrence and numerous other phenomena that have been linked with this Connection. The most common of theses involvesbeing able to feel shifts in their matches' mood or frame of mind via the Connection and some rare cases have been noted in which particularly strongly bonded individuals can contribute to the others feelings either intentionally or unintentionally.

The appearance of ones Soulmate mark is generally considered a stage in the 'coming of age' process and very much seen as a positive thing by the majority of societies around the world. Many cultures have even created special ceremonies or rituals to celebrate the occasion. Although the physical appearance of a mark will vary as to its location and style, the aspects often indicative of something particular to an individual's Soulmate. There is no one initiating factor that has been identified as to causing the marks arrival although many suggestions have been raised in attempts to explain this still mysterious phenomenon. The sensations associated with its appearance are known to vary in intensity are almost exclusively pleasant and sometimes described as "anticlimactic", but in some extreme cases one individual of a pair may actually experience an "overload". This situation is where one Soulmate is going through some extreme of physical, mental and/or emotional trauma to the extent that it is transmitted in such a way that the other Soulmate feels physical and/or psychological symptoms.'(Holly & Harper)

Reading this Blaine was struck with the realization of how serious the situation could be for this unknown boy that was somewhere out in the world seriously suffering. If his own experience was even half as traumatic as his Soulmate's was then he hated to think what could have happened. He cringed in remembered pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since the accident and Kurt was finally discharged from the physical rehab facility where he had been staying during his "recovery". Kurt still felt like it was some cruel joke when people referred to his current state that way. Yes, the cuts, bruises and broken bones had healed, but his legs that had previously carried him across the stage or allowed him to perform a graceful plié and arabesque at the ballet bar were now useless.

Dealing with the reality of life in a wheelchair still really pissed him off, as every little task provided some challenge or snag. Thinking of the life he was returning to, Kurt felt the anger and helplessness building up to nearly bursting point. Just as he felt like he would fly apart from the pressure of his emotions a strange sensation passed through him. It was something that had happened off and on since he regained consciousness after the accident. The exact feeling varied according to what mood he was in, but ultimately it always resembled what he thought being hugged from inside would feel like. These sensations seemed to happen more on his worst days, and for that he was grateful. The feeling provided a boost of comfort and encouragement.

It had only been during his post-accident counselling sessions that Kurt had come to realize more of the significance and impact of these feelings. The counsellor helped explain how emotions could have a powerful effect on someone's experience of physical sensation and that it was likely a link with his Soulmate Connection. She also explained how there were unusual cases where this connection being formed led to a stronger physical and emotional bond then the usual 'awareness' that others would periodically feel. This had been a revelation as Kurt had only ever heard about the Pull or attraction that Soulmate's felt for each other, as well as some of the traditions and ritual bound up in this connection. But it wasn't just these 'internal hugs' and other emotional sensations that occasionally swept through him which gave comfort, but also the mark of his Soulmate which he found radiated gentle warmth every time the Connection was made. It was nice to know someone out there was sending him the support he needed so badly, but couldn't allow himself accept from those already in his life.

…...

As the weeks passed Kurt continued working at getting through this new version of his life. Navigating through crowded hallways, avoiding bullies and racing the clock between classes as he struggled from one end of school to the other had him on the verge of tears more than once. It wasn't just the struggle and the bullies that had the tears welling up; these had already been things to cope with before the chair. No, it was the pity and the over-protectiveness and well-meaning offers of assistance with things that Kurt felt he should be able to do himself that had him feeling so agitated and literally frustrated to the point of tears.

Over time the girls from Glee who had initially been so attentive and motherly had stopped fussing over him after receiving one too many snappy refusals of assistance. Kurt found himself spending more time with the guys, who seemingly accepted it if he wanted to sit in silence, or including him in their discussion if he seemed more sociable. Having never really felt able to connect with the guys previously, he hadn't ever made much effort to get to know them, but life now seemed simpler with them, just fitting in around him and not expecting too much. It was nice to have some time where things could be simple.


End file.
